


nice doing business with you

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Business Harry, Business Louis, M/M, Office Sex, Real estate Louis, Smut, recruitment agency harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Summary: where harry owns his own recruitment agency and louis owns his own real estate agency. louis needs harry's help... maybe only because the man is a mystery to everyone and no one has actually seen him in person, or if they have they definitely had to sign an nda to make sure they kept quiet. after seeing harry walk into louis' office, there was no going back and louis may or may not have called harry to come back just to be able to hear his voice again and harry may or may not have have minded it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	nice doing business with you

Harry was stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window in his bedroom, showcasing the top of the beautiful tall buildings of London. He liked to stand there and just look whenever his mood was down, or he just needed a good thinker; as he would describe it himself. He tended to need those thinkers a lot lately and he often found himself thinking about how nice it would be standing there with a boy in his arms, chin resting on top of said boy’s head, in complete silence just looking out at the busy city in front of them. 

It had been a very long day, and to be honest, sometimes he really got tired of running his own business. He loved his business, but it did get hard at times. He had founded his own recruitment agency when he was 21 years old. Now after almost four years, the business was going rather well if you were to ask the town of London. Everyone knew of the name Harry Styles but no one knew what the guy looked like. No one ever met him, no one except his assistants of course. Which also meant he could freely roam the streets in broad daylight, and no one would even know it was him. He was happy that it was that way. Very happy in fact. No one would be friends with him just for the fame and no one would get together with him just for the money. Everything would be entirely personal, and he liked that. He liked that a lot. 

Harry’s wandering fantasy of himself with a boy in his arms were abruptly disrupted when he heard his cellphone ring from where he had earlier left it on his nightstand. He strode over and picked up the phone. “Mr. Styles here, what can I do for you?” 

A quiet voice was heard on the other end, also known as his assistant Cara. “Hello Mr. Styles, it’s Cara. I just wanted to inform you that you have a meeting with a client scheduled at four this afternoon. He demanded to see you in person for this meeting, so I had no choice, I’m sorry. I’ll be at your place at three thirty to pick you up.”

“Oh please, Cara, call me Harry and would you be so kind to grab me a coffee on your way here. I could really use one right now. Thank you for calling. Bye Cara.” And with that he hung up the phone and threw it on his bed with a heavy sigh. He roughly rubbed over his face with the palm of his hand. He was exhausted. The meeting was in an hour and he had to start getting ready. With another heavy sigh he took off his black suit and placed it gently on the bed. He then proceeded to walk to his bathroom and turn on the shower letting a well of droplets fall from the shower head. Once the water had gotten warm enough, he stepped under, shoulders instantly relaxing under the touch of the warm water. He stepped out of the water and reached for the body wash and squirted some out in his palm, then started rubbing it on his tense muscles, giving himself a slight massage. He then covered his stomach as well, not forgetting his lower area. He grabbed his cock in his right hand and started doing small pumps. He stepped back towards the wall and leaned against it, resting his head on the tiled wall. A low moan escaped his lips and his strokes got faster. 

It had been months since he had last had any action with another male. It had only been himself and his hand, and that would have to do for now. 

He continued stroking himself while his moans intensified and soon enough, he could feel the hotness build in his lower abdomen. He slid his thumb over the sensitive slit and groaned in his throat at the sensation. Without doing much more he came, squirting white liquid on the floor. He chuckled to himself, because fuck he was so pathetic. He couldn’t even last for three minutes. 

He quickly composed himself and washed his hair. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his dripping locks, then dried off his body and went to pull out his hair dryer and began drying his hair.

When his hair was finally somewhat dry, he walked out to his walk-in-closet to put on a suit. He didn’t feel like wearing his plain black suit for this meeting, so he put on his velvet blue Gucci suit with a white tank top underneath. He paired that with a pair of white Gucci boots. 

As expected, there was a ring from the doorbell. Harry’s assistant was here, ready to pick him up. He ruffled up his hair and took one last look in the mirror. He looked great. Stunning even. He put on his shades and walked out his bedroom door. He picked up a banana from his kitchen on his way to the front door. Harry opened the door and flashed Clara his dimpled smile which earned him a wide smile in response. “Hello Mr. Sty- Harry. Harry. I’m ready to drive when you are,” she smiled sweetly.

“Greetings, Clara. Lovely to see you,” Harry smiled while he closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned around and walked the car, Cara right in front of him. Harry got in the passenger seat right after Cara had gotten in the driver’s seat and started the car. 

They drove for about thirty minutes before arriving at a smaller real estate company. The building was big and would seem intimidating to anyone walking by. Not to Harry though. Harry walked right in ready to settle whatever it was this man found so important that it couldn’t be done over a phone call.

He got to the front desk to say his name when he heard a man behind him yell his name.

“Mr. Styles?”

Harry turned around and was met with a big man. He was taller than Harry and wider. But he was not phased by that either. He smiled and greeted the man with a handshake before the man spoke up again. “Nice to meet you Mr. Styles, I will be taking you to Mr. Tomlinson’s office. Follow me, please.” And so Harry did.

They got to a big double-door with the initials ‘L.T.’ engraved in a golden plate hung upon it. The man knocked on the door and waited until they heard the ‘come in’ from Mr. Tomlinson. The man opened the door and let Harry in. He looked around the room spotting different trophies and paintings on the wall. Expensive paintings, it looked like. Harry reached the desk Mr. Tomlinson was seated behind and locked eyes with him. Blue Harry thought to himself as he sat down in the black chair. “Welcome to my office, Mr. Styles. It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” he reached his hand across the desk to shake Harry’s hand. 

“My pleasure, Mr. Tomlinson. It’s nice to meet you too,” Harry said as he stood up to shake Mr. Tomlinson’s hand. Harry sat down again and waited for Mr. Tomlinson to speak up again, and he did.

“Oh, please call me Louis. I’m tired of all that fancy shit,” Louis laughed, and god that was a sight. Harry gulped. “Right then, of course. Call me Harry,” he said with a small smile. 

“Alright, let’s get to business then,” Louis said and clapped his hands and Harry didn’t miss the underlying sexually suggestive tone. “The reason I wanted you here today, Harry, is because we need to hire ten to twenty new employees and we need people of class, so I needed to discuss this with you in person.” 

Harry nodded at that. Understandable. “Okay, I’m sure I can help with that. I just need some signatures and all that ‘fancy shit’ first,” Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. Louis laughed at that. “Right then, let me see those papers.”


End file.
